<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Café by JhoanRodriguez2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352049">Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhoanRodriguez2017/pseuds/JhoanRodriguez2017'>JhoanRodriguez2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhoanRodriguez2017/pseuds/JhoanRodriguez2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El café tiene la culpa de la actual falta de sueño de Amity, y es que resultaba tan adictivo, tan difícil de olvidar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sueltas un suspiro mientras detienes el lápiz a mitad de la oración, cierras los ojos lentamente y niegas con la cabeza, como si esa acción desvaneciera tus pensamientos y te hiciera olvidar.</p>
<p>Pero no funcionó ni funcionaría.</p>
<p>Sabes la razón de tu insomnio, de tus recientes desvelos e incoherentes sentimientos. Antes había sido por los estudios, claro, eres la "Pequeña Señorita Perfecta" y siempre ha dedicado todo de ti para que así sea; pero la razón actual de tu trasnocho era nueva y era lejana a asuntos escolares o familiares.</p>
<p>El <strong>café</strong> tiene la culpa de tu falta de sueño. Y es que te resultaba tan adictivo, tan difícil de olvidar. Se había calado en lo profundo de ti y se volvería difícil de sacar.</p>
<p>Tu corazón latía con fuerza, palpitaba furioso en tu pecho y produce una sensación de calor que golpeaba tus mejillas. No hacía falta decir que, nuevamente, tu rostro se había teñido del color de la vergüenza por pensar otra vez en el café.</p>
<p>Volviste a suspirar mientras golpeabas la punta del lápiz contra la hoja de tu diario, no podías ignorar las emociones dentro de ti, no podías dejarlas pasar así de simple.</p>
<p>Esa iba a ser otra noche sin poder dormir, una noche sin conciliar el sueño por culpa del café, ese de los enormes y emotivos ojos de Luz, la humana que buscaba hacer magia como una de las brujas de las Islas Hirvientes.</p>
<p>No podías evitarlos cuando se topaban con los tuyos, no podías evitar mirarlos fijamente, y aun con los ojos cerrados podías percibirlos, mirándote con admiración y ese brillo único que producía en ti una inyección de nervios y aceleraba tu ritmo cardíaco.</p>
<p>Esos amigables y alegres ojos color café que parecen iluminar hasta la noche más oscura, eran ellos te arrebataban el sueño y plantaban una sonrisa nerviosa en tu rostro, pero eran aquellos que derretían las paredes heladas alrededor de tu corazón, y te transmitían tanta felicidad, más de la que habías imaginado.</p>
<p>Por culpa de aquellos ojos color café tu vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>